Rumours
by gleelover101
Summary: Harry hears a rumor from his friend, Ron Weasley, that involves a certain blond Ravenclaw.


Harry sighed and dropped his quill. "Okay , what is it you want Ron?"

Ron looked up from the long overdue Transfiguration essay he was writing and looked at him innocently. "What do you mean Harry? I wasn't doing anything."

Harry resisted the urge to snort. Right, if smirking at him like he knew something he didn't for weeks now counted as nothing, then he was a hippogriff.

Hermione frowned, and dog-eared the book she was reading on Defensive Magic.

"Harry's right Ron. You've been acting strangely lately. It's a bit...creepy actually." Hermione admitted sheepishly and Ron's ears turned red.

"I have not!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just spill it out mate. You _have_ been acting strangely. You're always smirking at me and acting as if you knew a dirty secret. If you keep this up I'm going to have to bring you to the hospital wing for a check-up."

_It_ was there again. It meaning that infuriating smirk and innocent look trying to cover it up.

"See? That's exactly what I mean."

Ron held his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. You got me, do you really want to know what this is all about?" His eyes were twinkling , seriously they were_ twinkling _, and Harry felt his stomach lurch.

If this was another one of those ridiculous rumours about him—

Ron shook his head as if he read Harry's mind. "Don't worry mate, it isn't another rumour like what we heard last week. But I mean seriously that was rather amusing; you having a romantic relationship with _Filch?_ That was gold!" Ron snorted and Harry and Hermione glared at him.

He had the grace to look ashamed. "Right sorry, so you'll never believe what I just heard!" Harry leaned closer apprehensively and so did Hermione. Ron cleared his throat.

"I heard that Fred and George heard that Angelina Johnson heard that Katie Bell heard that Alicia Spinnet heard from her good friend from Hufflepuff heard who heard from Michael Corner who heard from Terry Boot who heard from Anthony Goldstein who heard that Luna Luna Lovegood fancies you!" Ron finished breathlessly, while his two friends gaped at him.

"_What?_" Harry asked, looking at his friend as if he was demented.

"I heard that Fred and George heard that Angel—"

"I get it, you don't need to repeat it!"

Ron leaned against the couch and frowned. "Oh. But isn't this great? _Luna Lovegood_ of all people!" He chuckled and was silenced by the glare Hermione shot him.

"Luna is a decent person Ron, it could be worse."

Ron shook his head. "Right, who could possibly be worse that Luna? That girl is absolutely barmy!"

Hermione's face flushed angrily. "Oh come now, you're just being a git!"

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but thankfully Harry was far too distracted to witness the row that was sure to come and headed for the boy's dormitories staircase. Opening the door to the room he shared with Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean, he slipped into his bed and watched the Quidditch players fly around the inside of the posters that surrounded the walls.

Luna Lovegood fancied him. Ron had said so. But surely it was just a rumour, she couldn't possibly fancy him! And surely he hadn't thought of her that way, of all people . . . right?

Harry woke up extra early the next morning, and quietly tiptoeing past Ron's bed, headed for the Owlery. He didn't particularly need to send a letter, but it had been a while since he had visited Hedwig and he figured the snowy owl would want his company occasionally. It also had a great view of the Hogwarts grounds and he would never admit it to anyone, much less Ron who would probably tease him about being girly or something but, the great view made him think clearly.

It was just his luck that, as he reached the final steps heading to the Owlery, the person that had kept him up all night was there.

"Oh hello Harry, what brings you here?" She greeted cheerily, and Harry noted that she was wearing her radish earings and –to his surprise- the silver bracelet he had given her last Christmas. It made him feel rather flattered that she had worn it and he could feel the back of his neck turning warm. Really, what was wrong with him?

"Just wanted to visit Hedwig." He muttered and after spotting said owl, nuzzled her wings affectionately.

Luna smiled brightly. Her cheeks were oddly flushed, which was probably from the cold wind, and her protuberant grey eyes made it seem as if she was glowing. "Well that's nice. I read in the _Quibbler_ that Nargles seem to bother owls a lot during this season and they usually leave them alone in the presence of human company."

Harry laughed. He hadn't done that in quite some time and it felt good. "Is that why you're here? To keep the owls some company so the Nargles don't bother them?"

Luna nuzzled the grey owl resting near her and shrugged. "I suppose. I usually just come here to enjoy the view it offers. It really is quite beautiful. Hogwarts. It's a shame others don't appreciate it as much."

Harry was silent for a moment and rested his hand next to Luna's on the ledge. "Yeah I know what you mean."

The silence was . . . oddly comforting. It wasn't awkward as Harry thought it would be but he was rather enjoying himself. And Luna was... well , Luna. She was interesting in a way that most people thought was weird but Harry rather liked it. She was in a way, special.

Her dirty blonde hair was flying all over her face, and Harry resisted the urge to tuck a strand behind her ear. A sound like wind chimes caught his attention, and Harry took her wrist in his hand.

"The bracelet, you err.. kept it." He said a bit uncomfortably as he realised he was holding her hand, and_ enjoying_ the feel of her warm skin.

A faint pink tinge spread evenly on her cheeks, and Harry found he wanted her to blush more often.

It was a silver charm bracelet with symbols of Ravenclaw engraved on them and Luna's initials. He hadn't even thought of the price when he saw it, but just that it looked so _Luna_.

"I've never received a present from a friend before." She smiled and fingered it fondly and Harry stared at her.

"Never ever?" He asked incredulously and Luna shook her head.

"It's alright though. Having a friend like you is enough a present already." She looked up at him and her eyes were twinkling.

Something tugged at Harry's chest and the words were out of his mouth before he could even stop it. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Luna's eyes bugged out and, just when Harry thought that she didn't really _fancy him at all_, a brilliant smile erupted from her face and her face seemed to glow.

"I would love to."

She stood on her tiptoes, cupped Harry's cheek with her hand, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"See you on Saturday." She said a little breathlessly and , smiling radiantly, left the room with a slight bounce to her step.

Harry touched his fingers to his lips and grinned.

He couldn't wait to see the look on Ron's face when he told him.

It would be _priceless._


End file.
